


Human Development 101

by LadyofMisrule



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Biology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The biological concepts of phenotype and genotype, personified. And then slashed with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Development 101

Phenotype is three inches taller in her black patent heels, so if Genotype's hands grab her a little lower than might have been proper, tracing the curves of Phenotype's hips, well, it's probably by accident, and not meant to remind Phenotype of the wideness there that will not thin no matter how many Pilates classes she subjects herself to. Phenotype pulls away and looks into Genotype's face, brushing away the other woman's straight brown hair with one acrylic nail. Genotype does the same to her, as if they're playing some sort of Mirror game, running short fingers through bouncy blond curls--Phenotype's hair stylist recommended the best hairspray and though it's more expensive than her previous brand she thinks it's worth it. They look into each other's eyes. Genotype's seem unfocused, or maybe it's just that Phenotype's eyes are tearing up, making her contacts wobble a bit.

"Shh," Genotype says. "I don't mind, you know. That you're so different now."

Phenotype starts crying in earnest. "I've betrayed you. So much," she chokes out.

"You haven't! Don't be silly," says Genotype. "We couldn't have stayed like that forever." Then, with a laugh: "You can't really get rid of me even now. I'm the one who made you who you are."

And it's true, Phenotype realizes in a rush of clarity. Genotype is probably why she was so miserable with her next lover, Environment.

"Me and Experience, you know--we're doing great," says Phenotype.

"I'm glad," says Genotype. "I like what he's done for you."

Phenotype laughs through her tears, and squeezes her old love tight in another embrace.


End file.
